The overall aim of the Administrative Core of the Comprehensive Alcohol Research Center (CARC) is to provide the scientific, administrative, and financial support needed to conduct the best science on the biobehavioral interacfions between alcohol and HIV/AIDS and to evaluate interventions to reduce drinking among those with HIV and those at high risk for HIV transmission. The CARC has 9 integrated parts: an Administrative Core (AC), four Research Components (RC), two Scientific Cores (SC), an Educafion/Dissemination Component (EDC) and a Pilot Projects Component (PPC), The primary aims of the AC are (1)To provide the organizational structure for effective scientific leadership; (2)To provide general administrative, fiscal and logistical management of daily operations, assure the smooth functioning of the scientific work, and maintain sound policies and procedures; (3)To obtain external oversight from a Scientific Advisory Board, seek Board advice for major decisions/ strategic direction and evaluation of pilot projects, and arrange fimely presentations to the Board at periodic intervals; (4)To ensure appropriate allocation to and tracking of use of core resources by Research Components and Pilot Projects; (5)To ensure collaboration and communication among CARC and collaborafing investigators(6)To coordinate new extramural grant submissions consistent with the Center's mission; (7)To increase local, regional, national and international visibility of this CARC, attract outside scientists to become active participants, and foster new collaborative and interdisciplinary relationships.The significance of the AC is that it will enhance the various research component projects by allowing more comprehensive, ambitious, and innovative alcohol/HIV research projects to be conducted with high cost efficiency and greater integration of methods and measuers across both basic science and clinical studies. Further, it will serve as the nexus for integrafion of alcohol/HIV science across both proposed components and pilot projects, as well as complementary studies, so as to yield new insights into the mechanisms and interacfions of alcohol and HIV to inform treatment that will reduce drinking among those with HIV and others at high risk for transmission.